


let me sleep tonight

by WickedBee



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Inspired by the last event, Literal Sleeping Together, Other, POV Second Person, Reader is thirsty but mostly very tired, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedBee/pseuds/WickedBee
Summary: You were already stressed by some previous events and working part-time. Being kept awake for three nights is not helping your stress levels or your capacity to make good decisions. When a fight breaks out and the sleep you are looking for seems more distant than ever, you decide to get away and pass the night on Luke's couch.It is not Luke who opens the door.
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 534
Collections: Obey Me





	let me sleep tonight

**Author's Note:**

> My first work at this fandom, I wrote it half asleep myself. 
> 
> MC is so brave to deal with these antics. I would already have fallen asleep on the second day, food or bickering would not stop me.  
> Anyway, shot out to all Simeon stans out there and specially to Izanami, whom I am sure is trying to get all of us very thirsty.

If you were a bit less sleep-deprived, you would have considered the consequences of sneaking out. Or the fact your D.D.D.'s battery is dead and someone will worry after not finding you. Or Luke not being aware you are coming. As it is, you haven't sleep on more than three days and the situation is unsustainable. With your decision making skills impaired, you choose to knock on the first door you saw on Purgatory Hall. You hope it is Luke's and not Solomon's. The sorcerer is going to laugh at you, you know. Luke likes you, so the chances are high he will lend you his couch to collapse.

You knock again, louder this time. "Luke? Could you open the door? Please, I need your help."

The door opens and your eyes are looking down where the boy should be. Instead, you meet white pants and a very much naked torso. "I knew you were hot without it too." Your brain-mouth filter is not working so well at all.

"I am sorry?" Simeon observes you in puzzlement. There is a slow blush appearing on his cheeks.

Your mind catches up with what you said but you are too tired to  be embarrassed. "No, I am. Sorry for waking-" A big yawn, but not the biggest these days, interrupts your words. "-you, Simeon. I thought this was Luke's bedroom. Could you point me to it, please?"

The angel leans against the door frame. He smiles at you, but his eyes are scrutinizing your form. It makes you nervous. You hope he is not too angry for interrupting his sleep. "Apology accepted. If you don't mind my curiosity, which kind of business you have with Luke so urgent it couldn't await tomorrow?"

"Just  a couch. Or a comfortable chair." Seeing his confused expression, you elaborate". I am human, I have been awake for more than three nights and if I have to stay a fourth I am going to murder someone. Or fall down the stairs. Both are bad, for different reasons. Do you know if Devildom has dentists?" In the case you break your teeth from the fall. A friend of yours did it on the past. You close your eyes for a bit. After this over, you are taking a break from your part-time jobs. A week break.

You open your eyes again when you feel warm hands at your shoulder. This close to him, you can see the tenderness on his expression. Soft. You want to watch Simeon more.

"I think  I have a solution to your problem, little lamb. Please, do come in."

Half following his request, half  being herded  in his bedroom, you are  gently  pushed on the bed. A big, soft bed oozing comfort. Your fatigued muscles relax  easily, but not your mind. "Simeon...?"

"Hmmm?"

"If I am having the bed, where will you sleep?"

"I can stay awake tonight. I will be sitting here catching up to some of Devildom's history." The angels points to a chair near his bed. It looks comfy to stay on.

"I could have the chair."

"It is backless, little lamb, not fitting for your plans. Thanks for your consideration, but you  are tired . Sleep."

He is sweet, you think. And kind and so handsome. He is the considerate one here. One of these days, you will jump on him. "Sleep with me." You say, aware of the innuendo and not caring about it.

Sky blue eyes blink at you, once, twice, but Simeon doesn't blush again. A shame,  really. "At the bed?"

"Mhm, where else?"

"Are you not worried I will have my wicked ways with you?" The teasing tilt of his voice is charming as is his willingness to follow your solicitation. He turns the lights of, but you can see him  clearly  from the illumination coming from the window. The bed dips a bit with his weight and you take a moment to admire him. His muscles flexing as he moves to a better position, his smooth back skin, his soft sleep tousled hair... You like it, the thought of falling asleep looking at each other.

You take a moment more to comprehend him.

The urge to laugh grows on your belly, but much more grows the urge to make him _understand_. Silly angel.  You smile, sweet and carefree and full of joy, like butter would not melt in your mouth and plop yourself up with your arm. Your other hand move  slowly  , so he can reject it, to take his hair out of his eyes.  Suddenly, you consider if he has more eyes on his angel form.  Maybe  this is the reason you feel so  intensely  watched. You still go through it. You shift your hand so it is laying on his cheek and slightly holding his chin. "Simeon, between us both, if there is someone having their wicked ways here _it's me._ To tell the truth, I would love have them _with_ _you_."

There. The blush you were searching for appears and you consider yourself lucky the outside light allows you to see it. You should say something to shift the tense atmosphere on the bedroom, but the words don't have the chance to leave your lips. Simeon nuzzles your hand and the faint hint of teeth touch your skin. "And why haven't you?"

Your mind goes through a blue screen. You are on uncharted territory and you have to careful with your feet.

"You... you have to ask. I need your permission. And-" As a yawn raptures from your lips, the air shifts to something lighter. You remove your hand from his face and uses it to cover your mouth. "I am very tired now. Good night, Simeon. Let me sleep until late, if something comes up I will deal with it after. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, little lamb."

If you dream of kissing this angel until you are both breathless, it is your secret to know.


End file.
